stephen_druschke_filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dopey
Dopey is a dwarf from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Also Known For Stephen Squirrelsky *He is one of Stephen and Andrew's friends. Dopey played Flounder in The Little Snow Princess He is a blue-yellow fish Dopey played Gary the Snail in SpongeDumbo and The SpongeDumbo SquareElephant Movie Dopey played Sultan in SpongeSailor Moon: Homer the Unfriendly Ghost and Goddess and the Skunk (AKA Beauty and the Beast) He is a footstool Portrayals *In Wendy White and the Seven Animals and Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, he is played by Dumbo. *In Selena White and the Seven Toons, he is played by Bambi. *In Anna White and the Seven Characters, he is played by Bernard. *In Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons, his is played by Pluto. *In Sawyer White and the Seven Animals, he is played by Mort. *In Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals, he is played by Scooby-Doo. *In Starfire White and the Seven Peanuts, he is played by Snoopy. *In Ariel White and the Seven Men, he is played by Quasimodo. *In Fin White and the Seven Cartoons, he is played by Annoying Orange. *In Irene White and the Seven Sidekicks, he is played by Fievel Mousekewitz. *In Sofia White and the Seven Heroes, he is played by Tadashi Hamada. *In Giselle White and the Seven Animals, he is played by Quackers. *In Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends, he is played by Piglet. *In Kiara White and the Seven Animals, he is played by Figaro. *In Starfire White and the Seven Peanuts, he is played by Snoopy. *In Edmond White and the 7 Princesses, he is played by Alice. *In D.W. White and the Seven Insects, he is played by Buzz Bee. *In Charity White and the Seven VeggieTales, he is played by Junior Asparagus. *In Isabella White and the Seven Birds, he is played by Woody Woodpecker. *In Destiny White and the Seven Mammals, he is played by Young Simba. *In Mindy White and The Seven Animals, he is played by Tweety Bird. *In Lily White and the Seven Men, he is played by Wallace. *In Honey White and the Seven Mice, he is played by Gus. *In Linda White and the Seven Men, he is played by Elmer Fudd. *In Megara White and The Seven Animals, he is played by Curious George. *In Pepper Ann White and the Seven Men, he is played by Maurice. *In Alice White and the Seven Robots, he is played by WALL-E. *In Vanessa White and the Seven Reptiles, he is played by Pascal. *In Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears, he is played by Paddington Bear. *In Elsa White and the Seven Boys, he is played by Kenny McCormick. *In Marlene White and the Seven Fishes, he is played by Flounder. *In Cecilia White and the Seven Men, he is played by Kristoff. *In Bridgette White and the Seven Mammals, he is played by Gideon. *In Lady White and the Seven Best Friends, he is played by Parappa the Rapper. *In Star Butterfly and the Seven Animals, he is played by Tramp. *In Aka White and the Seven Men, he is played by Ichabod Crane. *In GoGo Tomagowhite and the Seven Animals, he is played by Perry the Platypus. *In Jane White and the Seven Characters, he is played by Rufus the Naked Mole Rat. Gallery Dopey in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Dopey in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3599.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3041.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2594.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2464.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2460.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2440.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2416.jpg Trivia *His, Bashful, Sleepy, Sneezy, Happy, Doc, and Grumpy's appearences in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Miss Bianca and the Bernard, Piglet Pan, The Black Cauldron (Animal Style), Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a Dumbo), Bubblesrella, Animal Story, Robin and the Beanstalk, The Aristomice, The Little Mer-Lioness, Brisbyhontas, Kermiladdin, Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Jasmilina, Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), Bernard Claus is Coming to Town, The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Many Adventures of AiAi The Monkey, The Sword in the Stone, and Toon Age, and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Dwarfs Category:Snow White Characters Category:Silent Characters Category:Characters who don't speak Category:Yellow Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Clumsy Characters Category:Franny's Feet Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Cheerful Characters Category:Comedians Category:Humans